1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery system (e.g., battery pack), particularly a battery system for high voltage applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Some battery systems utilize an exposed bus bar. In such systems, a single cell of a pack of cells may be replaced by accessing the exposed bus bar. However, maintenance of such systems may be expensive and time consuming. For example, such systems may require a trained technician and specialized equipment due to a risk of accidental contact with the exposed bus bar. Moreover, such systems may require access to tools and equipment found in a laboratory remote from the battery system. Furthermore, such systems may require the entire pack to be offline during repairs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a battery system that is easier to repair, requires less sophisticated equipment, and has a reduced offline time for repairs.